The King's Queen
by getintothegroove
Summary: The King Chris has to get married. Doudo is going to choose his wife, and Chris doesn't even know who will it be. Including a big wedding (Ch.1,2,3) and a wedding night with lemons! (Ch.4,5,6,7). Pairings: Saris and Canny.
1. Foreword

Summary: The king Chris has to get married. Duodo is going to choose his wife, and Chris doesn't even know who will it be. Including big wedding (T) and wedding night with lemons! (M)

Hi everyone, this is going to be M rated, cause it is going to be about the wedding and the wedding night too. First chapters will be the wedding day, so it will be probably T, but then it will be focused on the night and it will be M. And here's a polyvore collection inspired by this story (like photos, clothing, room decor etc.)  kings_queen/collection?id=4899289

There will be love making but nothing dirty or bad, no violence, dirty words or something like that. Keep in mind, they are 16 in this story and Chris is a nice and gentle boy.

Feel free to rewiew if you want to=)


	2. Gonna Marry Her Anyway (1-K)

**Hi darlings, here it is! The first real chapter. I decided that 2 chapters are not enough, so there will be more and they are going to have name after some song that will be somehow mentioned in the chapter. I am really looking forward to this. Anyway, this chapter is rated K+, so everyone can read this. Nice reading!**

Normal POV:

It is 3 years from "Goodbye Earth" now. Almost every member of the MBC turned 16, except Cathy. She is still waiting for her Sweet 16. They are on a high school together. They also changed a little, 3 years are 3 years.

Danny is still "The Danny" – but now he is really handsome and girls are head over heels for him, even Wendy! But he realized the truth about her and now he knows he could never be happy with her. Now he knows who is the girl that makes his life complete – Cathy.

Cathy is still bubbly and joyful. She behaves more like a human teenage girl now. She has a medium long blonde curly hair. She is still the shortest of the team and Jeremy isn't the only boy that likes her. She became very popular and good in science class.

Sam became girly. Now she wears short skirts and shorts, crop tops, short dress and heels, platforms or sneakers. She is a martial arts master, she likes kick box and is a very good gymnast and a cheerleader too! She is a beautiful girl with the longest hair in the school. They are very shiny and of course, now she wears them down.

Chris still has an indigo hair. And he is that nice and gentle boy we all know and like. He works as a tech in one company. He's a talented inventor and earns money for it. Lucky boy! He still has a crush on Sam and their friendship is now even more closer. And he doesn't know what is forward!

Danny's POV:

Thursday afternoon, we are all chilling in the clubhouse. Sam is on her gymnastics practice, but she will be here by any minute. Chris is on his computer. Oh god, I thought that he will grow up from his video games obsession but I was so wrong. Cathy is doing a science graph on the chalkboard.

"Come on Cath, end of school for today."

"But this is so interesting Danny! Did you know that.."

And then Doudo came inside!

"Doudo! Nice to see you my old little friend. Who is going to be next? Chris was the king, Sam was the princess, I want to be a prince too!"

"Hello monster busters. The truth is, Chris is still the king. And he's 16 now, so he has to get married."

"WHAT?!" we all screamed together.

"You don't have a marriage here?"

"Yeah, we do but I barely heard about someone who is 16 and married." Said Chris loudly.

"For real? In my planet we all get married at 13. 16 is the last year for it, by the way."

"But he just can't get married now, he doesn't even have a girlfriend!" I can't help myself from laughing.

"Danny stop laughing, this is serious."

"His majesty, you don't have to worry about that. We already know who will be your bride! Isn't it great? All is done now, you only have to say I do."

"Are you f. kidding me?" cursed Chris. Oh god, Cathy hates when we talk dirty and curse. But today, she is shocked like we are.

"No, I am not. Do you want to know who will be your queen?"

"Have I any other chance?"

"Don't be afraid, you know her! It's Samantha."

"WHAT?!"

"Why are you so surprised, she is in your club!"

"Like our Sam?" said Chris.

"Like the yellow monster buster Sam?" said Cathy.

"Like Samantha O'Hara from Singletown?" I said.

"Yes, yes and yes. Where's the problem?"

"They aren't dating, they are best friends." said Cath.

"But this is for an intergalactic peace and as Cathy said, you are best friends. Look, we know she's perfect for it because: You two are a great match, you are so close, you know each other the whole life, you both are monster busters. And she is going to be a pretty, strong and smart queen. Everyone will love her! And I know that you have always been more than friends. And I am sure that his majesty has a crush on her and will marry her anyway."

"You've got a point here." I said.

"As I am more thinking about it, it's perfect! The monster buster wedding! An intergalactic peace! Zeewa!" Cathy started to jump around the room. Chris is just goggling. And finally, here comes the bride with a huge smile on her face. And she is wearing only a black leotard.

"Hi folks, I had an awesome practice! I did that hardcore vault. And Danny? What did you say to Wendy?"

"Nothing, why?"

"Because she gave me these wedding and bridal magazines and I don't know why."

"Doudo, why does the biggest gossip girl in our school know that?" Cathy said madly.

"I just wanted to help you, I am sure that this is your first wedding and you don't know what to wear!"

"And who has a wedding? Principal Rollins and Mr. Smith?"asked Sam.

"No princess, you."

"Really? Cause I don't know about it." She said with a laugh but then she looked around and saw our face expressions.

"What the hell is going on here?" and with that, Sam threw all the magazines on the table and looked a bit dangerous. Don't mess with her, she's a kick boxer. Haha.

"You are going to be the queen! You are going to marry the king, I thought you will be happy."

"Why?"Sam said confused.

"Because you are perfect for it. And then, there will be a peace everywhere and everybody will love you!"

"That sounds nice, but I still don't know who are you talking about. Who is that king?"

"Christopher."

"Are you for real?" said Sam even more confused.

"Yeah Sami, he is. We are 16 now and I am the king, so I have to get married. And he thinks that we are the perfect match, cause we both are monster busters and we are best friends." Finally! Chris said something. Till now, he was quiet for maybe 5 minutes.

"But he is right, we are going to be perfect together. What do you think?"

"I am going to do and say whatever you want. If that means you agree, then I agree too." answered Chris her question.

"Oooh, that's my good, dutiful boy." I can't help it, but does really Sam tease him?

"Oh god, they are really going to get married! And grandpa knows about this?"

"Yes, he does. And listen, here is the plan: First we will go to the town hall. You two will get married on Earth. Then we'll fly to my planet and there will be a really big and fancy wedding. Then you'll be married in the whole universe! Your teammates will go with us and your brother John and Mr. Smith too. Even commander and some of your alien friends will be there! And when you'll be on a honeymoon, MBC is going to work with Elton's and John's help."

"Sounds exciting! And working too."

"Yes Cathy, you don't even have to pack your stuff, because we have everything there. And our dressmaker has made the whole wardrobe for you and Sam."

"This is too good to be real." Oh.. Cathy. Almost girl's heaven.

"So, can we go to that town hall?"

"Look, I am wearing a leotard. I am not dressed for that occasion."

"That doesn't matter! Just go, you're looking good."

And then, we all went. Chris and Sam said their "I do" for the first time. And they kissed. Chris in jeans, Sam in leotard. Now that is the wedding! Doudo gave them rings.

And now, we are on the way in a spaceship with Mr. Smith and John. Elton and other friends from across the universe will come by their own way. I am really looking forward to this. Especially for that huge reception and fancy castle! And I am going to be a Chris's witness. I barely believe it.

 **So, this is the first chapter. Next there is going to be that huge wedding. I'll be so happy for review and FF:3 Thanks for reading.**


	3. Ready and Intoxicated (2-T)

**Hi darlings! So here's the next chapter. I don't own MBC, songs or lyrics mentioned here. Nice reading:)**

Chris's POV:

So, let me get the things straight:

I'm married now.

My wife is Sam.

Sam! I loved her since I met her and she's mine now.

We are officially married on the Earth and now we're all in the spaceship and travelling to an another planet, where I am the king.

And we are going to have fancy and big wedding there.

And then.. wedding night. Oh. My. God.

"Chris, stop dreaming dude, we just got here!" screamed Danny.

"Oh, look! An unicorn! And wait.. Isn't it Brian Adamapple over there?" squeaked Cathy.

"Yes, it is. We invited him to the wedding. Follow me, I'll show you the castle" said Doudo and we followed him.

That castle is really huge. But I can't stop contemplating. It is so hectic - Doudo came in the noon yesterday. An hour passed and suddenly I was standing in the Singletown's town hall. The wedding lasted about, 10 minutes? It was so darn fast! I haven't even really talked to Sam since he came. I don't know what she feels now, what she thinks? She's my wife and we didn't have a chance yet to be together alone. She's walking next to me now… mini dress on, shining long hair, a ring on her finger. She reached for my hand.

"Chris? Are you okay? You look worried." Oh, she's so careful. After all, she's a girl and this is her soft side. She's caring like my mom. Did I mention that she cooks delicious food too?

"Everything went so fast. We haven't talked about it."

"I know, but this is the last hectic day. We are going to get married here today and then I am all yours. After we'll have our honeymoon and that means holiday for us two."

 _I am all yours._ She's right, like always. She gave me a reassuring smile and winked. Now I am feeling 100% better. I whispered to her ear: "I love you so much." She blushed and gave me a peck on the cheek.

"Dude, this is bigger than a Mark's residence!" Danny was like Alice in Wonderland.

"And this is the ballroom. Here is going to be your wedding. As you see, many aliens are working on it. Here are the tables. Here's the stage. You can sing in the evening, if you want. Food is going to be over there."

Doudo guided as around. The ballroom was really big. It has white walls and many big, tall windows covered with white curtains. It's like in a fairytale. And about the food - They just started to prepare it and put on its place. Danny definitely should not see this. And same for Cathy, or there will be nothing within a moment.

Danny's POV:

This place rocks! The whole castle is amazing and we finally got to our rooms. Or should I say chambers? This one is for Cathy and me. We have a bathroom big as a living room. And a bedroom is big as a school gym. This is crazy. OK, now I want to be the king too. Oh no… a dressing room! God bless us everyone, Cathy is going to spend an eternity here.

"These dresses are wonderful, and those shoes! Aaaah. I wonder, if we have so big chamber, how looks the king's and queen's chamber?"

"Good question, Cath. I want to see it." Most of the time is Sam very calm and down-to-earth. But now, she's excited. And that's not typical for her, so she has to be really glad for this.

We arrived to their chamber. The first room was a bedroom with a big bed covered with fur blankets, satin bedding, fluffy pillows and a canopy, all in white. I want to sleep here too! Then there was a blue armchair, a white vanity with cosmetics for Sam, a massive mirror, windows, a balcony and two doors. One was to a walk-in-closet. Dresses, shoes, accessories and jewelry, lingerie, nightgowns and clothes for Chris, some tuxes and so on. Another door was for a bathroom. There was a large marble bathtub in the middle of the room, an another vanity, mirrors, sinks, prepared towels, cosmetics and candles. And a toilet is there too of course. All is white, clean and shiny.

"Am I dreaming, or I just got in the heaven?" asked our darlings.

"Don't ask me, I am in the heaven too." – "Me three."

"You are so funny! You don't have rooms like this in your house?"

"No Doudo, we don't. Our rooms are just a small bed, one window and a writing table."

"That's sad. But now, you are here! And I hope you'll love it and have a great time. Sam, how many dressers and makeup artists do you want here to help you?"

"Just one please. I can handle it by myself. I just want to talk with somebody in the meantime."

"I want 3 dressers, 2 makeup artists, a clown, a chocolate pudding and the pink unicorn from the courtyard." You are so funny Cathy… Wait, she is serious?

"You'll have them ladies. What about boys?"

"We will make it together, won't we, Chris?"

"Yes, totally. Just bring the tuxes to us please."

 _ **Hour later**_

We are already dressed, Chris had a crown so we were just sitting and waiting.

"Chris, aren't you afraid?"

"Afraid of what?"

"Of a marriage, her and your first time."

"I am not afraid of a marriage, because my wife is perfect and you know it. Sometimes she's a bit dominant, but I'll obey. And what do you mean?"

"I mean sex. Or did you have it already with Sam?"

"I didn't have it with anyone, I just always wanted her. She must look beautiful naked. I have to be good. Danny, now I am getting nervous!"

"Keep calm, I think she's a virgin too. On the other side, she's pretty, fit and many boys like her and respect her. But I bet she wouldn't give it to them so easy. And obviously, you have to be good. Be nice, talk to her, be slow and tender, care about her pleasure and satisfaction."

"You don't really have to tell me that, I want to please her, not to be selfish or rude. She's a soft girl."

"Yeah, she's a martial arts master, an aggressive cheerleader, a gymnast and a monster buster. Yes, that's definitely description for a soft girl. My last sentence to this topic is: Just please her, be a good boy and beware."

"You two are already done? I have nothing to do either." Said Doudo as he came to the room.

"Hey Dou, you are married for three years – Would you mind giving Chris a sex advice?"

"Danny! You don't have to ask him for that!"

"That's fine. I was scared too. Did you shave?"

"Of course I did."

"By the way, I came to give you this." Dou gave Chris a small glass of blue liquid. "It's a contraception. You don't have it so easy on Earth, but here, when a girl doesn't want to have babies, she drinks this. It's safe and lasts till she drinks another liquid – then she'll be able to have babies again."

"How it works?"

"Don't ask, but it works. When she drinks it, she is going to be a little intoxicated for 10 minutes approximately. When she's back to normal, it's done and you can do whatever you want."

"That's amazing. I wonder what are girls doing now?"

 _ **Meanwhile in the room with Cathy**_

Cathy's POV:

"That pudding is perfect! And that unicorn farts rainbow? That's charming."

It's like a dream here. I am wearing a beautiful pink plush dress. Those heels are nice too, very high. I hope I won't fall. I am looking a bit strange and I like it. Those plush animals on my dress are so darn cute and fluffy.

"You look sweet, miss. And now, what about makeup?"

" I want it colorful and extraordinary, can you do that?"

"I can do anything sweetie!" I bet that this one makeup artist is gay. I like gays, they are cool and joyful. I love to converse with them.

"So, how old are you, honey?"

"I am 15 sir. And I am an alien too."

"Really? From where?"

"I am Rapsodian. I got on Earth to start the Monster Buster Club with my grandpa. He's an intergalactic negotiator. I've met Sam, Chris and Danny. So now we are the club."

"Why them?"

"I picked Danny for it because he's always brisk and loves adrenalin. He's a good friend too."

Then he interrupted me. "You like him, don't you?"

"Maybe…"

"I knew it. You should tell him."

"But what if he'll refuse me?"

"Then he wasn't the one for you. Because you are an amazing girl, nobody could refuse you."

I smiled. I must admit that I look stunning today. And I should tell it Danny tonight.

 _ **Meanwhile in the room with Sam**_

Sam's POV:

My assistant is Carlie. She studied fashion and dressmaking. I wanted to do it all by myself through.

"I am nervous. I feel sick. I am going to puke."

"No, no, no. Keep calm. Everything is going to be okay, trust me. You are so away with your thoughts that you didn't even realize you are naked now."

"I just don't know what I should put on. And, can I ask you something?"

"Anything, princess."

"How do I look naked?"

"You look nice. You have gorgeous body and silky smooth skin. Your husband is going to black out when he sees you."

Then we laughed. I put on a white bra and white high panties. I used loads of moisturizing lavender cream and a perfume.

"Carlie? I have an idea."

"I am listening."

"What if I don't want ordinary and classic dress? I want something transparent, covered with gems and crystals."

"No problem, you are on the another planet. You don't have to wear a classic wedding dress. And because you're the queen, it can be expensive and fancy. Wait a minute." Then she walked away.

Meantime, I looked for some pair of heels. And then I found what I wanted. They are blue and very high, closed toe, with chunky heel and they have ankle straps. I am almost 1,80 meter high with them on.

"Oh, those are fabulous! Good choice. And here is your 'dress', put them on, I want to see it on you."

I was standing in front of that massive mirror in our room. I have pink cheeks and pink lips. I have white glitters under my eyes, so it looks like shiny freckles. Any my long hair is down gently curled. Over lingerie I am wearing something like a net with many gems and shiny crystals. Carlie gave me a blue crown.

"So, what do you think?"

"You are the most stunning queen I've ever seen."

Somebody knocked on the door. "It's me, Doudo, can I come in?"

"Yes."

"Wau, Samantha you are definitely type for a queen. Wedding starts in 5 minutes, so I hope you are ready."

"She's nervous" said Carlie to Dou.

"Sam, do you know that song _Hold my hand_? We can sing it together now, I heard that it helps."

"Why not. And do you know each other?"

"Yes, I am so happy that you worked with my wife."

"This is your wife? Oh, that's so sweet."

"And you and the king Chris are going to be sweet together too." Said Carlie.

"Are you going to sing with us, Carlie?" – "Yes, I love singing."

 _Darling, hold my hand_ _  
_ _Oh, won't you hold my hand?_ _  
_ _'Cause I don't wanna walk on my own anymore_ _  
_ _Won't you understand?_

 _'Cause I don't wanna walk alone!_ _  
_ _I'm ready for this, there's no denying_ _  
_ _I'm ready for this, you stop me falling_ _  
_ _I'm ready for this, I need you all in_ _  
_ _I'm ready for this, so darling, hold my hand_

"I am ready for this! Just walk in with me."

"Cause you don't wanna walk alone!" they both singed together.

"Haha. Can we go? I want to go there and marry Chris."

"That's what I wanted to hear! He has something for you by the way."

"What?"

"I can't tell. Now let's go there and kill them with your charm."

"Challenge accepted."

 **So, this is it. The wedding everyone's talking about will be in the next chapter! And I am just reminding that I have collection of poems, photos and items for this story. The link is in Intro. My vision of Sam's dress is there too. I'll be happy for FF and rewiews and thank you for reading.**


	4. Gimme a Man After Midnight (3-T)

**Hi darlings! I am here again with the new chapter! This time it's going to be "Monster Buster" wedding (finally!). I don't own MBC or songs and lyrics mentioned here! Nice reading.**

Chris's POV:

When I saw her walking directly to me, I was shocked, my jaw dropped. I've never seen her like this. She's so beautiful, femine and…sexy. She walked in with Doudo and some girl. However, everyone was here already and she was the last to come. She had a crown on her head very similar to mine. She was wearing… wait, is that a dress? All that I saw was a white lingerie and then gems, jewels and diamonds over it. But yea, it was really, really nice on her.

When she came to me, we looked into each other eyes. I leaned a bit and whispered to her ear: "You look stunning. That's my queen."

"Thanks. You are looking super duper cute!" we laughed a little, cause that was our favorite phrase.

"So, we are here because the king and a monster buster, Christopher I. has to get married. And his queen will be also a monster buster from the Earth like him, Samantha." Said the Galactic commander. Shit! I didn't know that he'll make the ceremony. We looked confused at each other.

"Just do it, now!" screamed Danny from the table. "I want them to be together, sign that piece of a paper and eat and drink!"

"Danny! This is a fancy wedding, not a frat party!" screamed Cathy from the other side. She was Sam's maid of honor, so she'll sign that paper too.

"Hey kids, calm there. It won't take long, I promise! I want to party like you do. So Christopher, do you? You can tell your wows too."

"I do! I'll be her loving husband until the death take us apart. I promise."

"And Samantha, do you?"

"I do. I'll be his caring wife and a best friend in one person. In sickness and in health."

"Doudo, bring the rings please." And Doudo did, what the commander told him to. He brought a blue velvet cushion with two golden rings.

"Now, exchange the rings." We did. I put it on her finger gently and she put it on mine finger with a lovely smile on her face, blushing.

"Now you are the king and the queen. You can kiss the bride now." And with that, everyone became quiet and it looked like no one of them was breathing. They just stared at us. I gently kissed her on her sweet lips. It was a quite long kiss.

"Your lips are so smooth and sweet, I want to kiss them all the time." I whispered again.

"You're my husband, so you can. And as I said, I am all yours. And my lips aren't the only thing that you are going to like and want to kiss all the time…"

"S-Sam… you mean your secret area?"

"Secret, sensitive and untouched." I held her hand and go with her to a corner.

"Sam, stop teasing me please."

"But now I can. And I want you to want me."

"I want you so much, but I am afraid I won't be good."

"Don't be afraid. But I understand you. I am too. I've never did it with anyone."

"Me neither. And I am so happy that we are both virgins."

"Me too. We can give it to each other. Are you going to be nice on me, Chris?"

"I promise. And I'll wait till you'll be sure you want it. We have 2 weeks (Honemoon) for it."

"Thanks, you are going to be the perfect husband." – "And you're going to be the perfect wife."

"Here you are! It's time for a reception and a party now!" Oh Danny and his food obsession… I bet Cathy is already eating.

"Oh, that cake is fabulous! And look, it has me and you from marzipan on the top! Do you want to eat me?" I didn't know that Sam is such a naughty girl!

"Yes, I want to eat all of you. But not now. So please stop or my tuxedo pants will explode."

Sam just grinned and went to our table. The first course was a soup. We ate it together, with a one spoon. For the second course, we could make our choice. There was nearly everything! Kinds of meat, fresh vegetables and fruit, fries, rice, some sauces, dumplings and so on. I didn't know what to choose. Danny didn't have the same problem as me. He basically took everything. He had maybe 6 full plates of food in front of him. I am not joking! Poor boy, he'll spend the next day in the bathroom. Cathy didn't even bring some plate, she ate it all by the food table.

I took spaghetti with meatballs for me and Sam and we ate it together again. It was fun to feed ourselves with spaghetti and meatballs. We made it without a dirty stain on our dress. And the last main course was that beautiful wedding cake. We cut it with a knife together. It was really delicious and multi-flavored. Some piece tasted like a chocolate, some like a cream, some like a fruit cake.

It is 3 pm now and Danny is full and sleeping on the chair. He has a siesta. But the party is just getting started! Many people are on the dance floor now, most of the food is away, so it's some space here to dance. And then I saw Cathy on the stage, grabbing the microphone. She started to test it.

"1, 2, 3, 4. Can you hear me?!" Cathy said it that loud, that even Danny is waking up now.

"Yes, we can Cathy!" Oh, I nearly forgot that Mr. Smith is here too! He's talking with someone all the time, maybe his old time friends.

"So, because I am the pink monster buster and a friend of the bride and the groom, I have a permission to sing a first song of this party. I would like to dedicate it to these two and I have an advice for you - please, stay so crazy like you've been together when you were best friends. And this song is for all the ladies, wives, alien girls and human girls here too! So I hope you'll like it and our couple will enjoy their first dance."

Then the music started to play. I know that sample! It's Gimme Gimme Gimme from ABBA. I must admit that it was a great choice, because Cathy's sound is very similar to Amanda Seyfried's when she sang that in Mamma Mia! movie, so it fits to her perfectly.

We started to dance slowly and Cathy started to sing. And as she said, all ladies here started to dance too.

 _Is there a man out there,_ _  
_ _Someone to hear my prayer?_ _  
_ _Gimme, gimme, gimme a man after midnight!_ _  
_ _Won't somebody help me chase these shadows away?_ _  
_ _Gimme, gimme, gimme a man after midnight!_ _  
_ _Take me through the darkness to the break of the day!_

We danced very close to each other. Sam put her head on my shoulder and her hands around mine neck and I put my hands around her hips. We smiled at each other and I think that we enjoyed our first dance. And suddenly, I saw John standing on the stage after the song's end.

"What is he doing there?" I asked.

"I don't know, maybe he wants to sing something to us too." Sami said while starring at him.

"Hi guys! I am Chris's not so little brother now, but yea, I am younger than him. And I wanted to tell you two that I wish you the best. You were very good brother to me and Sam was like my sister. So I hope you'll be happy together! And I want to get this party started a little bit more, so we should all dance now!"

"Okay, now I am starting to be afraid."

"Heeey, Danneyyy out there! Get your ass up and go here too, everybody is here."

"But The Danny doesn't dance, you forgot?" said "The Danny".

"Just get your lazy ass off the seat and start dancing, or you don't know how to dance Cha Cha Slide?" Yes, my brother is 13 now and he likes to talk dirty. But he's still that naive boy and a tech freak.

"John, everybody knows how to dance Cha Cha Slide!" Danny defended himself.

"So, come here and show us." Right now, we are all standing in lines and waiting for the start. And here it comes.

 _This is somethin' new_ _  
_ _Featuring everybody out there_ _  
_ _And this time we're gonna get funky_ _!  
_ _Everybody clap your hands_ _  
_ _Clap clap clap clap your hands_ _  
_ _Alright we gonna do the basic steps_ _  
_ _To the left_

 _T_ _o the right_ _  
_ _Take it back now y'all_ _  
_ _One hop this time!_ _  
_ _Right foot lets stomp!_ _  
_ _Left foot lets stomp!_ _  
_ _Cha cha real smooth_ _  
_

So now we are all sliding and stomping and "chaching". But I am enjoying it, because Sam is on my right side, on her right side is Cathy and on her right side is Danny. So we are all in this together and I am sure that we were dancing to this as kids. All 90's kids have danced Cha Cha Slide at least for once. I heard that Commander and Mr. Smith were laughing and screaming that they like this dance.

"Yes! Finally, end! Holly shit, now I am so thirsty and after this slide, I must drink something, are you going with me dude?" said Danny to me.

"Of course. A glass of wine could be fine."

We were drinking and talking then. Girls were on the stage dancing Macarena with my brother.

"Heeeey Macarena! Now I can't help singing it! It's so catchy!" I laughed, but Danny looked worried while sipping his wine. "What's the matter?"

"Chris, we are so different, but I want you to know that you'll be my friend forever. Got it? And.."

"And this time, he means it!" Oh no! Elton is here.

"Umm.. Hi Elton."

"I wish you the best Chris. And Danny, I am gonna help you with Cathy."

"What is he talking about?" I was confused.

"Danny like her so much. He was doing that he likes Wendy only to cover it and make Cathy jealous."

"Is that true? Why haven't you never told me that?"

"I am sorry I haven't. But that doesn't matter, because she likes me not."

"How do you know?" asked Elton.

"I simply know that."

"Danny, tell her tonight." I said.

"Are you serious?"

"Yes, girls want to hear that you want and need them."

"That's exactly what I wanted to say, Elton. Wait… Ugrrrhh. I wanted to say it by myself!"

"Anyway, good luck. And I think that Sam is going to sing the next song." And with that he went away. Danny finished his glass of wine and went to find Cathy. And I was going closer to the stage to hear my girl singing.

"I hope you're all having a good time. I think it's now my turn to sing something. And I want to dedicate this next song to my best friend, the best boy I've ever met and now my husband. Chris, this is for you. You've always wanted to be a hero and tried to be someone who you are not. But now I know that you've all done it to show everyone around you that you're good. But honey, you ARE good! You don't have to be the hero everyone knows, but you have always been my hero and you'll always be. You were here for me all the time and were by my side. Chris, you are perfect to me and you don't have to be afraid of showing everyone who you really are, cause you are such a wonderful person."

The crowd said loudly: "Aaaaw, that is so sweet."

I don't know why, but it almost made me cry.

"I've always knew that you are the one and only." In that moment she started to sing.

 _You with the sad eyes_ _  
_ _Don't be discouraged_ _  
_ _Though I realize it_ _  
_ _Hard to take courage_ _  
_ _In a world full of people_ _  
_ _You can lose sight of it all_ _  
_ _And the darkness that's inside you_ _  
_ _Makes you feel so small_

 __ _But I see your true colors shining trought_ _  
_ _I see your true colors_ _  
_ _And that's why I love you_ _  
_ _So don't be afraid_ _  
_ _To let them show your true colors_ _  
_ _True colors are beautiful like a rainbow_

 _If this world makes you crazy_ _  
_ _You've taken all you can bear_ _  
_ _You call me up_ _  
_ _Because you know I'll be there_

Cathy and Danny were suddenly standing next to me. Cathy just smiled and Danny put his hand on my shoulder. I was smiling at Sam, she was smiling at me and singing so beautiful.

"Chris, are you going to sing with me, please?"

"Danny, are you joking?

"No, I owe it to you. We'll show them how the boys do it!"

Sam came off the stage to Cathy and she told her, what we are up to. Danny and I grabbed electric guitars. After that fiasco with The Flying Dutchmen and The Battle Of The Bands we both tried to learn how to play on guitars properly and good.

"What song are we going to play and sing?"

"Don't be afraid, you know it. And everybody loves Livin on a Prayer."

"I'll take the first part, you'll song the second and we are going to sing the chorus together, deal?"

"Yes king!" – "Oh Danny, you are so funny."

"Hello folks! It's me, the Danny and the king Chris! We are going to sing a song together for you all and especially to our MBC teammates, Cathy and the queen Sammy. Hope you'll enjoy it!"

We started to play our jam. The first part was mine, so I started and got an idea about lyrics.

 _Chris:_

 _ **Danny**_ _used to work on the docks_ _  
_ _Union's been on strike_ _  
_ _He's down on his luck...it's tough, so tough_ _  
_ _ **Cathy**_ _works the diner all day_ _  
_ _Working for her man, she brings home her pay_ _  
_ _For love - for love_

 _Both:_

 _She says we've got to hold on to what we've got_ _  
_ _'Cause it doesn't make a difference_ _  
_ _If we make it or not_ _  
_ _We've got each other and that's a lot_ _  
_ _For love - we'll give it a shot_ __

 _Wo-oh, we're half way there!_ _  
_ _Wo-oh, livin' on a prayer!_ _  
_ _Take my hand and we'll make it - I swear_ _  
_ _Wo-oh, livin' on a prayer!_

The crowd has gone crazy and almost everybody sang with us. I saw our girls laughing, jumping and dancing in the rhythm.

 _Danny:_

 _ **Chris**_ _'s got his six string in hock_ _  
_ _Now he's holding in what he used_ _  
_ _To make it talk - so tough, it's tough_ _  
_ _ **Sammy**_ _dreams of running away_ _  
_ _When she cries in the night_ _  
_ _ **Chris**_ _whispers baby it's okay, someday_

 _Both:_

 _She says we've got to hold on to what we've got_ _  
_ _'Cause it doesn't make a difference_ _  
_ _If we make it or not_ _  
_ _We've got each other and that's a lot_ _  
_ _For love - we'll give it a shot_ __

 _Wo-oh, we're half way there!_ _  
_ _Wo-oh, livin' on a prayer!_ _  
_ _Take my hand and we'll make it - I swear_ _  
_ _Wo-oh, livin' on a prayer!_

Oh God! How I love this song. It's so moving. All were dancing like freaks and in a good mood.

"That's what I like to see! Thanks!" Danny then jumped off the stage and was running to girls to hug them. I was in his heels. We hugged all together and then we sat on the floor. We were all a bit tired after this. Quests were having a good time, so we were just sitting and talking.

"I am so happy that I have you all! You are amazing."

"Well, you are amazing too, Cathy." Danny is starting to flirt?

"Guys, my legs are killing me. It's not so good to stay in high heels for… What's the time by the way?"

"It's 8.30 pm honey."

"That's many hours in these killing shoes."

"I know how you feel Sam. And I am sleepy too." Cathy was looking really exhausted.

"Danny, take some food and drink and go with her to your room. People are getting very drunk here, we are about to leave too." I winked at him. He winked back. Danny grabbed some food and they left.

"So now what?" asked Sam.

"We'll go to our room too. Or you want to sing with wasted aliens here?"

"No, we'll go." And we left.

When we got to our room Sam took off her heels and dress. Now she was standing in front of the mirror in lingerie and was brushing her hair. She continued with taking off all her jewelry. She managed that I am staring at her.

"I just want to feel comfortable. Why don't you take off your tux too?"

 **Oh, so we got here! The wedding night is forward and that's going to be M like hell. Thanks for reading and your support! I hope you liked it and I'll be happy for FF and reviews like always. That's all for now, we'll see in the next chapter. Good night!**


	5. Playing Chess (4-M)

**Hi** **darlings! New chapter is here – and it's going to be M, cause we have the wedding night here. And here it is going to be DannyxCathy. I don't own MBC or songs and lyrics mentioned here! Nice reading:)**

Danny's POV:

Now I am in our room with Cath. We are sitting next to each other, playing chess and drinking wine. I think that Cathy has enough. She has never drank that much. Her sentences don't make much sense at all.

"Danny? How do I look right now?"

"Ehm… you look fine."

"But I am not Wendy, huh?"

"I don't like her anymore Cath. And you have enough, go to sleep."

"I won't! Cuz I don't want to."

"And what do you want to do?

"I want to see you naked now."

"W-what? What? You are drunk."

"Yes I am, but I still want to see you naked. I've never seen a naked boy. I want to see what you got. And what you can do with it. Sam and Chris are definitely satisfying each other right now and I am playing chess here! With you – you are the most popular boy in our school. You've done it for sure already, so what are you afraid of?"

"Don't say those things. It sounds like I am a fucker."

"And you are not?"

"No I am not. Listen, you are a bit aggressive and I don't want to argue with you, especially about this. Go to sleep, please."

"Okay, I'll go. But only if you'll show me your naked body."

"OK, deal."

I must get naked now. I think that I have a nice body, I have muscles and I work out.

"Mmmm. You look great. Why can't you love me?"

"It's a little cold here, can I get dressed now?"

"No. Answer my question."

"I love you Cathy. "

"Liar."

"I am not lying! And I'll kiss you right now!" And before she said something, we were smooching and I was kissing her like mad.

"Danny… Something happened with your ehm… It's up."

"Yes, it is. Don't worry, it doesn't hurt."

"What are you going to do with that?"

"I don't know…"

"Can I help you?"

"And do you know how?"

"Sam told me about sex already. I'll just touch you, ok? If it hurts, tell me."

And then she touched my manhood and was gently kissing me in the meantime. I was in a heaven. I was surprised that she knew how to do it that good to a boy. And that means, if Cathy knows it, Sam knows it too. Chris is going to be a very happy boy tonight…

"Cath.. I think that I am slowly coming."

"What does it mean?"

"That I'll be satisfied and have an orgasm. Take some tissues. You are doing it fucking good."

"Oh thanks." She smiled and did it faster. I did a quiet moan when I came.

"Cathy, you were amazing."

"Really?"

"Do you want to satisfy too? You are my girl now."

"Ehm. Fine?"

She got naked in few seconds.

"Your body is so cute. Those tits are little but very nice! You are so skinny. And you have a nice butt too!"

She blushed and sat on the table and I started to kiss her on her face and on her neck too. I was touching her tits and teasing her nipples. She moaned softly as I saw a wet spot underneath her.

"Are you ready for my hand?"

"I am."

So I touched her on that place. Now she was moaning very loudly and she was so wet! My fingers are very sticky now. I rubbed her clit and tried to put one finger into her and it went good! She wasn't in a pain at all, in fact, she was moaning.

"Uhmmm. Danny. Do it to me with your finger. It's so fuckin good. Do it faster pleeease."

"Working on it." She likes it! I must be good. I was doing it faster or deeper, whatever she said.

I think that she's coming. Her body is warm now and it's getting tighter there!

"Faster, faster and deeper! Harder!" Oh, she doesn't have appetite for food only.

"Ooh. My. God! Aaaaaah. That's so good! Mmm it's pounding there."

"Yes, that's normal for orgasms."

"That was awesome. I want to do it again soon."

"And that wasn't all! Thank you."

"Thank you too."

Then she had a shower and I had a shower too. She was holding me when we were about to sleep.

"What do you think that are Sam and Chris doing now?"

"It's almost midnight. They are maybe satisfied now and going to sleep too."

"I hope they have spent their first night so nice like we did."

"I hope so. And now, do you believe me that I love you?"

"Yep." We both smiled and kissed. I feel asleep very fast, I was exhausted and satisfied!

 **We'll see how Chris and Sam spent their first night as a husband and a wife. This was a little short, but I didn't want to rush it between Cathy and Danny. Cath has to enjoy it all slowly. Like she said, she has never seen a naked boy before!**

 **I'll be so happy for FF and rewiew! Thanks for your support and good night to everyone!**


	6. Love Me Tender (5-M)

**Hi darlings! So we are starting THAT night here. I tried so hard to develop it all slowly and make it as sweet, as I could. The king and his queen deserve it! Nice reading:)**

Sam's POV:

I was just in the lingerie when I managed that Chris is staring at me.

"I am just making myself comfortable. Why don't you take off your tux too?"

He is so sweet when he's blushing. Now he stares a little more. I pointed at his clothes.

"I want it all off, now."

"O-okay. _All_?" – "Yes sweetie, I want it ALL away."

He was looking directly into my eyes while he was getting undressed. He was wearing dark blue tux with white shirt today. And now, he has only his blue boxers on. He was shaking a little. Is he that nervous?

"It's getting a little cold here. Could you please set fire in the fireplace?" I asked him quietly.

He just nodded and did it. We were standing in front of it together for a moment.

"I am still cold." I made an eye contact with him again when I was saying that. It was really cold there! But I can't deny that I was teasing and playing a little game with him.

"How about a hot bathtub?"

"Do you read my mind?"

"No, I only know you for my whole life. I know how to make you happy. And I WILL show you tonight how I'll make you even happier."

"Chris… mmm, I was afraid that I am the only one, who's naughty here."

"We will see, if I am the real king and LOVING husband. Yea, I've almost forgot! Here, drink this." He gave me a small glass of a blue liquid.

"What is that?"

"It's a birth control. Doudo said that it is safe, but you are going to be a little intoxicated after it."

I took a sip, and then another. Then everything went blank.

 _Later_

When I woke up from my "trans" I was comfortable and warm, in someone's arms. I turned around to see Chris holding me in the bathtub.

"What happened?"

"You drank that birth control and then you were outta space for maybe, 10 minutes? So I prepared the tub, got us naked and put you here carefully. How did you sleep, darling?"

"I don't remember it much. I was sleeping?"

"Just a little. You are beautiful when you are sleeping by the way. And when you aren't, you are beautiful too."

"Stop it, please, or I am going to melt in here." He just smiled, held me tight and we started kissing suddenly. I was so warm – from the inside out. I washed him and his blue hair too. I've even washed his _man parts_ and as I was doing it, he was moaning softly.

"Do you like it?"

"Of course. Your hands are incredibly soft."

"I was dreaming of this from the first time we've met."

"Dreaming of washing my balls?" (with a laugh)

"No, that's not what I meant exactly. I dreamt of the day we will get married."

"That's so sweet. You were down-to-earth all the time and a little emotionless… I didn't know that you love me too. Why didn't you say anything?"

"I've always had to be the strong one. I had so many things to do, that I didn't know what I really wanted and needed. Maybe I was thinking that I don't deserve your love."

"You deserve it. You deserve much more than I can give you Sami."

"If you are going to be my loving husband and my best friend at once, I'll be the happiest woman in the galaxy."

"I can promise you this. And I am your loving husband and best friend right now too, you don't have to wait for it. I am ready to love you and to do anything for you."

"Till the end?"

"And beyond."

"I love you, Chris."

"I love you more, Sami."

"Heeyy! You don't want to argue with me."

"No I don't. I want to wash your body now."

"I'll appreciate it. Cuz I am tired."

He grabbed some soap and started to massage my body. From the shoulders, to my soft long legs. He also massaged my breasts.

"They are perfect. So firm and soft! Your pink nipples are so cute, I can't wait to kiss them."

"Do you really like them? Aren't they small?"

"Haha. No way! They are big, but not much big. As I said, your boobies are perfect."

"Am I really that cute? You haven't seen my pink spot yet."

"Going there to explore it. I feel so honored to be the first explorer!" He grinned and held me more tight. He grabbed a soap for intimate parts only and started to wash me. When he touched me for the very first time, I felt like I was exploding.

"Goood. Chris, your hands are so big!"

"Of course they are, I am a boy. And my hands aren't that soft like yours, but I heard that it feels good."

"Definitely. Ummm. You are trying really hard to wash me properly. Do you like… uhmmm.. to touch my…"

"Yes. I like it. Does it please you?"

"Don't stop it. And kiss me."

We were kissing when I got an idea. I sat on him and started to rub my clit and entrance softly with his shaft.

"Oh! Goddammit Sam! It feels so good."

"Would you allow me to do this intimate massage?." He just nodded and closed his eyes slowly. We were both moaning quietly. He is driving me crazy! His body, his sexy voice, his moans, his grey-blue eyes! I love my husband. His sensitive ending is velvet smooth, warm and wet. Probably wet from me.

"Mmm. My liquids are all over your sausage, do ya like it?"

"Yeeees. You are incredibly wet! I love you. And I want to make you feel happy."

"I am happy already. Although I am very tired and that warm water all around me is getting me very sleepy. And in your arms, I could fall asleep anytime."

"Maybe we should get out now. But it's so nice to be here together!"

"That's the good thing about a marriage – you don't have to be in the shower or tub alone anymore! Cuz you have a loving person with you. " I smiled the sweetest way I could. He smiled too and we got out of the water.

The room was still cold. Luckily, it was warm around the fireplace. I was still cold, so I laid down on a white fur in front of a fire. Chris was next to me and we were cuddling.

"I am still cold. Won't you be my blanket?"

"Trust me, I've always wanted to be your blanket but am I not too heavy to lay on you?"

"No, don't be afraid, honey. Just make me warm, _pleeeeaaase_. "

Chris's POV:

She said it with her sexy longing voice. She doesn't have to beg for anything because I'll do everything she'll want. I love her. I've always been and I'll always be in love with her.

"You are stunning. You don't even know, what are you doing to me when I can't be with you. My darling, I love you and I'll ALWAYS will." She just smiled and closed her eyes.

"Love me tender, love me sweet. Never let me go… All my dreams fulfilled. And I love you so."

"But I love you more!"

"Chris, be a good Sami's blanket and I love you more!"

"Are you sure? Because I love you more!"

"Cathy was right! We are still those silly best friends."

"Yeah, maybe we could start a pillow war now." We were both laughing and talking. I was Sami's "good blanket". I just love her body. I want to kiss her everywhere. She doesn't know how beautiful she is. How beautiful she looks naked.

"That's unbelievable that a video games freak and a geek like me had married the most divine girl in the whole galaxy."

"Mmmm… The cute, innocent and nice boy had married his strange best friend – That's unbelievable."

"You are not strange, you are talented, smart and divine. And mine." She smiled, looked at me and then we were kissing again. I just love her so much, I can't find words to say how beautiful she is. Her honey skin looks even more nice and smooth under the light. And her shining golden eyes – She's got that naive look in her eyes. And naughty at once. Sami's a wife from my sweet dreams.

"I'll be here always for you and to protect you." As I said that, I kissed her on her forehead.

 _Later_

You won't believe what happened. WE BOTH FELL ASLEEP. On a wedding night! Fuck.

"What time is it?"

"It's not that bad. It's after the midnight, Sam. We have still got time."

"Mmmmm… what about that naughty look in your eyes? And time for what?"

I whispered to her ear: "For love making."

She whispered to my ear too: "Can't wait for it."

"It looks like I have a pretty naughty wife."

"Yeah, but I am sure that my husband can handle that… Or can't he?"

"I am young and horny. And in love with you, so whenever you'll want it, I'll do it for you!"

"That's my good little boy. Maybe we can go to bed, hmm? Or we will fall asleep again here!"

"Okay. But I am sure we won't sleep now." She slowly licked her lips and nodded.

 **Hmmm.. Looking forward for the next chapter? Thanks for reading my stories and for your support! I appreciate it! And as always, I'll be happy fo and reviews. Good night and sweet dreams everyone:***


	7. Love You From The Inside out (6-M)

**Hi darlings! We are finally there! (Of course, I don't own MBC…)  
I would like to dedicate this chapter to Dixxy – cuz he's here all the time I am writing this story and he's reviewing every chapter! Those 3 things you would like to have in this story are there too! Anyway, nice reading! And please, write a review too – for me (*a cute look on her face*). **

Normal POV:

Chris carried Sam to the bed bridal style. He put her carefully on the fluffy pillows while still kissing her. The sound of smooching and soft moans was all around the room. Then Sam touched Chris's shaft.

"Uh-uuum? S-Sam."

"Mmmm. It's so hard. Doesn't it hurt?"

"N-n-no."

"Are you nervous?"

"A little. I've never touched a girl before and a girl never touched me. Your hands are so soft and femine!"

Sam told Chris to sit on the corner of the bed and she has sat on the floor while still touching him and looking deep into his eyes to see his expression full or pleasure and surprise.

"Chris? Do you wanna be myyy… lollipop?"

"You mean… that you want to blow me?"

"Exactly.." she was licking her lips while saying that and got that naughty look in her eyes again. She slowly grabbed his dick, opened her lips and pressed them all around the top of the Chris's lollipop. He moaned loudly this time. It was so intensive!

"Oh god! I love your mouth, lips, velvet tongue… your whole sweet mouth all around me."

"Mhphh.. Do ya like it?

"I loooove it. And stop looking into my eyes like that!"

"Like what?" Sam asked confused but still licking her husband's "lollipop".

"Your sweet hazel eyes. Sweet and naughty at once. My good wife's longing look."

"And what's the reason to stop it?"

"I'll cum in any minute, that's why."

"You can, just tell me, K?"

"But I have to carry on!"

"Don't worry honey. We can come SEVERAL times."

"You little naughty girl..! God I am really going to cum right now!"

"Right now? Maybe I should do it FASTER."

"Samiii do you want to drive me crazy?"

"No, I just want you to come and have a very good orgasm. I want to please my husband."

Chris was moaning and moaning in the pleasure. And then he reached his first orgasm with a girl. And not any girl. His best friend, love and wife!

"Aaaaaaaaaaaah. Saaaaaaam…. Wait. I am still inside your mouth! God!"

He looked down, where have been his wife sitting with her mouth filled and eyes wide opened.

"A-are you okay? Can you breathe?"

Sam slowly nodded while still hypnotizing him. Then she swallowed what her husband gave her and took him out.

"That was… amazing! You can do it so good, where did you learn that?"

"I was training with fruit and vegetables. "

"You've always been a smart girl with good ideas! And… did ya like it?"

"Yes, it tastes good. You are the best lollipop I've ever licked and sucked."

"And do you know what I am up to? You deserve a sweet reward for how good you did it to me!"

"Wha-what do you mean?" Her golden eyes widened a little bit more.

"I mean that I am going to make you moan and scream very loud!"

Chris grabbed her quickly and put her on the pillows. He gave her one pillow behind her back and one under her bottom.

"Why there?"

"This way I'll be able to go even deeper and you'll be tighter. You can put your legs behind your head, I am sure you can do it. And you are going to be in a very big pleasure like that."

Sam moaned while she heard him – she's always dreamt of this.

"My husband has very good ideas." Then she put her long legs behind her head, with her bottom on the pillow.

"Mmm, it looks nice. It's awesome to have a gymnast as a wife. We can try many things since you are so darn flexible. And your body is looking divine."

Now it is the king's turn to explore her body for the first time. He was touching her soft honey skin and kissing her before he started doing anything else. Chris grabbed her round breasts softly. He was slowly teasing her, touching her pink nipples and licking them afterwards.

"You don't know how relaxing it is, to touch your breasts."

"I know. I am touching them sometimes too. They are sort of anti-stressing pillows."

She was right. Both of them are very calm now and enjoying those "pillows". Chris got on his knees then, checked Sam's gymnastic position again and then finally touched that one pink place. It was very wet inside and all around her entrance. Sam has so soft skin there. And it is incredibly pink.

"I love it." Said Chris to her while fondling.

"Me too. Am I blushing now?"

"Yea, you are. And it is so cute, your cheeks match your secret place color now! Hmm, secret till now… and it looks delicious by the way."

Sam has a longing look in her eyes now. She doesn't know what to expect. What it'll be like?

Chris grabbed her bottom on the pillow closer to his mouth. He laid down on his belly in front of that pink miracle. It felt like her intimate parts were watching him and waiting for his next step. Chris almost heard it talking to him: "Come closer… taste it." He finally put his tongue on her clit. Sam screamed very loudly when she felt the warm tongue of her husband for the first time.

"Are you okay, Sami?" Chris asked carefully.

"Yes, but do me a favor. Don't stop. Lick me, please!"

Chris then licked and kissed her clit carefully while touching her entrance and trying to insert his finger there. Sam was in a big pleasure. After a while, he's inserted his tongue into her! What a feeling. She pulled his head against it to help him go even deeper and deeper.

"Chris! Honey I have to tell you something!". Her husband was too busy to say something, so he just looked into her eyes. "I've never had an orgasm. I tried but I am afraid that I can't reach it. Ummm.. You have such a long tongue. This is amazing."

Chris was trying so hard to please his wife – and it went good. Sam was screaming louder and louder, now he could fuck her with the tongue properly.

"Chriiiiiis, something is coming…"

"That's it!"

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaah, Chriiiis it's so intensive!"

Chris jumped from his place to her and then something she didn't expect happened. He has penetrated her while she had an orgasm! She was surprised, shocked and in a pleasure, everything at once! Because of all that she wasn't in much pain and that's exactly what Chris wanted – to cause her pleasure, not pain, so he had this plan.

"How it feels like sweetie, does it hurt?"

"Uuuuuuhmmm.. I am still in a pleasure. Now you exchanged your tongue inside me for something bigger – thicker and longer! Umm, yet still warm. And how does it feel for you, honey?"

"It's amazing, it's wet inside. What a warm and loving tunnel you have! And it's still pounding a little. Fuck. That's incredible."

The whole castle must be awake right now. Because now they are both moaning very loudly. Sam had her legs still behind her head and her butt high. Chris was able to go even deeper like that and he was lying on her and kissing her. He was kissing her neck, mouth and boobies too!

"It is so good! I hope we will do this every day!"

"Get prepared Chris, I don't know if once a day will be enough for me. Uhmm. Harder!"

"And you said a moment ago that you probably can't reach an orgasm. Am I not amazing and magic? I did it."

"Yea you are, naughty boy."

"We can try to come together."

Sam nodded and they both tried to do it to each other. Chris was doing it faster and harder – as his wife wanted. And Sam was just beautiful and moaning, pounding, and that was enough for her husband to reach an orgasm. The pleasure of his wife was the best gift for him.

Sam crossed her legs behind his back and pulled him against her. Their moans were getting louder. And they made it! They came together. Sam was pounding around Chris's shaft again and she felt so filled. She had his cum inside as well as his "love stick". They were just laying and breathing heavily for a while there. Then they were next to each other lying on those perfectly fluffy pillows.

"Sam… I have something for you."

"Yeah?"

"Wait a minute, I'll go for it."

Chris has brought a small box. Sam took a look to find out, what's in it. It was a necklace with a giant blue heart and tiny white crystals around it. She gasped.

"That's.. for me?"

"You are the queen. Of course it is for you. I love you. You stole my heart, so now you can wear it around your neck."

"No, you stole my heart! So I stole your surname."

"Anything you say, my queen. Can I put it around your neck, miss Lang?"

"Of course you can, mister Lang."

Sam was looking beautiful with it. Like the queen. A rich and loved one!

"Wanna do it again?"

"Of course, my naughty girl. Anything you want."

"Are you horny?"

"Yes!"

" Mmm, I'll do a middle split here and put my chest and hands on the bed. So I am all yours. And yeah, I'll lift my tunnel a little for you. I am so wet and horny. Take care of it please…"

Sam got on her knees, but her legs were still wide opened. Chris sat behind her looking forward to another intimacy with his best friend, and now a wife too. It was very similar to the doggy position, just a little "upgraded" with gymnastic skills. Sam has a flexible back too of course, so she was able to bend and kiss Chris. He was trying to put it inside and out as gently as he could, nice and slowly.

Chris was now on his knees behind her and she's sat on his lap with her legs widened. So now they are both on their knees, Chris underneath Sam, doing it to her still. Massaging her breasts, so it was looking like a hug from behind. And because the king had free hands he touched her clit too.

It was a pleasure for the both of them. They are young, full of energy and in love, so they can do it how many times a day they want. And then it came – another wave of orgasm for both of them. Sam's tunnel was "hugging" and pounding around Chris's lollipop. And she was full of his cream again.

"I love your lollipop. How are you doing it? You are so damn good and gifted! You know how to do it to a girl."

"You know, I've read a lot of books about it. I was forced by my mom to read it at first. And then I started to have fantasies and dreams about you and me - that I am really doing it to you. And then I wanted to know how to do it, just in case that I'll need it someday."

"Hmm, you've always been a good reader and a student Chris. Good work. You're an amazing lover and husband!"

"I can say the same about you. I love you from the inside out! You are so good and sexy… beautiful, femine, flexible. And naughty! What I am going to do with you? You are making me horny all the time!"

"But now we know what to do with this "problem". If you know what I mean."

"Maybe we should go sleeping now, it's 3 a.m. I must get some energy for tomorrow and the whole honeymoon in general. If something, anything will happen, wake me up and I'll be here for you. Trust me, I'll always be here for you, and I won't NEVER let anybody or anything hurt you. I love you, do you know it, or don't you?"

"I know you do. And I love you too and I'll always will. You are my cute blue haired geek."

They both smiled and hugged. They were cuddling for a while and then they both fell asleep in each other's arms. And now the whole castle can sleep peacefully, because the royal couple is finally satisfied! Or aren't they…?

 **This is not the end yet! Thanks for reading. If you like or enjoy this story, hit the F &F button please – I ****am looking forward** **for your reviews! That's all 4 now. Bye!**


	8. Living For Love (7-M)

**Hi darlings, long time, no update, eh? I am really sorry for this, but I wanted to make it good. Nice reading!**

It was about 5 in the morning when Sam has woken up. She was a little cold – she has only her white babydoll nightgown on. She put some socks on and looked to the side, where was Chris sleeping. He was so cute! She was so glad that they are married for love. And as she was watching him sleeping, she wanted to make love with him again. She looked under the blanket and he was still naked…

'Poor Chris, he must be cold like me! But I got an idea how to make ourselves warm. Sam, you are such a naughty wife!' Sam was thinking about how to wake him up. And then she got it! She will wake him up with a blowjob! Chris was lying on the side, so Sam laid on her side too, closest to his body, as she could. But there was a little twist… they were lying in 69 position. Sam became licking him very softly - she wanted to wake him up tenderly. She concentrated on it and was waiting for some reaction. He started to shake after a while.

"Mmmm… Sam? I am scared that I've peed myself, a little warm and wet there." Chris mumbled with his eyes still closed, half awake and half still sleeping.

"That's me honey. There's nothing to worry about." The king had opened his eyes and the first thing he saw were his wife's hips, long legs around him and her intimate parts. It took a while until Chris got what's going on – You know, boys after waking up…

"Ooh, Sami, what's the matter? You aren't satisfied yet?"Chris teased her a little.

"But I love you so much that I just can't get enough of you… and your warm tongue on my clit, your hands on my skin, your lips on mine… please."

"Come here darling, I want to kiss you… you are adorable in a nightie. Who could resist, mmm?"

He hugged her and started kissing her _everywhere_.

"I love you so fuckin much!"

"Oh… that must be a lot, when a good boy Chris said the F word!"

"I'll show you."

"Show me what?"

"How much I love you… and how I can please you!"

"I already know you can… But I want to do it again either."

Sam did a shoulder stand on the bed and when her legs were up, she made a straddle split.

"Come to me. I want you to be my lollipop again while you'll be licking me. Are you in?"

"I am… anytime."

"That's my good husband… I adore you."

"I adore you too. And I am looking forward to taste your juices again! Did I mention that they taste like a sour lemonade? "

"Oh, really? I hope that you like lemonade."

"I LOVE lemonade. I can't get enough of it."

They both grinned and started with the work – someone must do it, hm?

Chris got on his knees so Sam was able to suck him from below. He leaned closer to her and he was able to lick and to put his tongue inside her. They did it like this for a while, but then Sam's legs started to hurt, so she put them on her husband's shoulders. They laid on each other to make themselves more comfortable. They both found this position as a very pleasing and good one! They were both in such a pleasure at the same time. Sam couldn't hold it no more and suddenly, she came and had a very wet orgasm. She closed her eyes and wanted to scream, but her mouth was full. So she used her tide of energy to suck his husband and he came too.

"S-Saam? You can cum?"

"I didn't know it neither… uhmm. But it's so intensive and strong! Hold me and put your hand on it. Do you feel the pounding?"

"Of course I do. It's a very intensive pounding. And… I am afraid that our blankets and pillows are a little… wet."

"Yes, they are… are you sleepy, or full of energy?" said Sam with a naughty voice.

"Sam, am I doing it wrong? That you want it so many times, it looks like I can't satisfy you properly."

"Oh… no! You are doing it so insanely good that I want it!" Sam knew that Chris was worried in that moment… She was feeling sad when he was worried – or gone.

"Do you know that feeling, when you love someone that much, that if something happens… without her, you'll be nothing? You were always the best part of me… and now, I am scared. That one day, I'll be without you. With all those troublemaking and evil aliens… What if they took you away from me?"

Sam touched his cheek and gave him a peck on his forehead. "The only hope for me is you. I absolutely love you and we'll be together, till the death do us apart. I promised you this."

"I gave you that promise four times, do you remember?"

"Of course I do! We are so lucky we have each other. We've already spent 16 amazing years together."

"And more years and unbelievable pleasure to come! When we are talking about a pleasure… what about that dark blue, velvet armchair, mmm? I know about some nice and "talkative" positions."

"Talkative?" Sam was a little clueless and confused, because now was Chris the naughty one.

"It won't be anything fast and furious, but nice and slow, romantic. That we can whisper something sweet to each other and talk, while having an intimate massage."

"Interesting. From when do you have so saucy mind?"

"From the day I've seen you in the bathtub and you were blushing. I wanted to jump in."

They both laughed. Sam remembered that day – she was dreaming of Chris jumping in, like him.

"Have you ever heard of a lotus blossom position?"

"Yes, I know what you mean… So try to sit like that and I'll sit on you."

Chris sat down and crossed his legs. And with that, he was prepared for Sam to sit on him. She crossed her legs too, but she's crossed them behind his back. It was like a very tight sitting hug. Chris touched his shaft and held it for his wife, to sat on it safely. Sam moaned A LOT when she got it inside her. She closed her eyes and put her head on Chris's shoulder.

She whispered into his ear: "I trust you."

"Trust is like a mirror – you can fix it when it's broken, but you'll still see the crack in it."

"But there's no crack in my mirror. Not from you, at least."

"I know. And never will be from me. I love you so much for do that."

"And that's exactly why I've said that I trust you." She smiled sweetly and he smiled too.

Next minutes they were slowly making love, whispering something sweet into each other's ears and looking deeply into their eyes. And talking about something deep – Chris was able to go very deep into Sam in this position and with every move, he could get even deeper and deeper inside his wife. He was right: It was a "talkative" position – nice and slow, romantic. Danny and Cathy probably won't enjoy this position. Chris and Sam are less energetic and more into romance than "The Danny" and bubbly Cathy – they are more the "fast and furious" type.

After their exhausting orgasms, they went to sleep again.

And they slept till the noon! They had a wild night after all… The room isn't dark anymore, the sun is shining and the chamber is bright again. And our royal couple finally sees, what they've done. The bedding was a little… used. They couldn't help laughing when they saw it. What a view!

"And what now?" asked Sam.

"We will live happily ever after."

"Yes, but what else?"

"Hmmm.. we'll play video games together?"

"Yes, but I was talking about our honeymoon. We have to bust the troublemakers now. We've all been far away from Singletown for 3 days! I don't want to see what is waiting for us there."

"Samie is always putting the work instead of having fun. But I know what you mean. We'll have to put it together in town and solve the problems, bust the aliens and then we can think about our honeymoon."

"But I am sure it won't take much time. It's April now, so maybe in the Summer?"

"That would be great. I'll talk with Mr. Smith about it, don't worry."

"Thanks Chris. You are the best boy in the universe… hmmm… maybe we should take a shower now, don't you think? Are you in?"

"I am totally in and I'll always be!"

Some relationships are good. Some are great. But only a few are perfect – and this is definitely an example of a perfect marriage and a pure and immortal love, don't you think?

 _I'm living for love_ _  
_ _Not gonna stop!_ _  
_ _Love's gonna lift me up!_

 **That's all for the final chapter! Thanks for reading – that's not all of course, I am going to write an ending AN – including a dedication, song titles, meaning and an answer for Sam's question – What will be next? And as always, I'll appreciate F &F (And I am not talking about the brand =D) and reviews! Thanks darlings!** **owHow**


	9. Afterword

Now it's my turn to talk about this!

So yeah, what was that all about? I wanted to write a SamxChris lemon that is sweet as lollipops (hmmm, lollipops!) and shows their love for each other and also that **love could be immortal**. I've been in a very difficult and not very nice relationship, when I started to write this. It was sort of a hideaway for me and I wanted to believe in love and nice relationships again. Luckily, I am not with him and I am so happy for this.

Dixxy knows what I am talking about. So, I wanted to thank you for all your support and understanding, helping me with a story and so on. Aaaaand…. I would like to dedicate the whole story to you! **Believe in love, live for love!**

It was my first long story and my first lemon ever! It's also my first experience with writing in English. But I tried my best, trust me! :D Thanks for reading and for reviews (but there's only one review that's not Dixxy's, so go for it, darlings! :D). Don't be afraid, if you aren't happy in a relationship that you are in, go away – if there isn't a chance to fix it. **Believe in love and I hope you'll be all living for love!** And that one day, you'll find a queen/king for you.

There was mentioned few things that are in my other stories. You can read **The Promise** to find out why have Chris said, he gave the promise to Sam 4 times. And that scene where Chris sees Sam in the tub is in my other story that is not translated yet – it's not focused only on Saris, it's about all members and how they've changed, about their past and families… ( **The Highway** summary is on my profile already.)

 **And what about the songs? Here is the list!**

 _Chapter 1:_

In the title: **Rude** by Magic

Other: **Crush On You** by Nero

 _Chapter 2:_

In the title: **Hold My Hand** by Jess Glynne and **Intoxicated** by Martin Solveig

 _Chapter 3:_

In the title: **Gimme Gimme Gimme! (A Man After Midnight)** by ABBA (Cathy's song)

Other: **Cha Cha Slide** by Mr. C The Slide man (John's song)

 **Macarena** by Los del Rio (John, Cathy and Sam's song)

 **True Colors** by Cyndi Lauper (Sam's song)

 **Living On a Prayer** by Bon Jovi (Danny's and Chris's song)

 _Chapter 4: Had no songs in it._

 _Chapter 5:_

In the title: **Love Me Tender** by Elvis Presley

 _Chapter 6:_

In the title: **Inside Out** by Madonna

 _Chapter 7:_

In the title: **Living For Love** by Madonna

Other: **Deeper and Deeper** by Madonna

And what will be next? The honeymoon in the Alps! There's a collection on polyvore for it already! So you can look and "taste". There's a collection for The King's Queen too – here it is:

 **The King's Queen:** _kings_queen/collection?id=4899289_ (If you can't copy the link, just search "The King's Queen polyvore collection".)

 **Honeymoon:** _honeymoon_in_mountains_lake/collection?id=5020602_ (If you can't copy the link, just search "Honeymoon in Mountains by the Lake polyvore collection".)

 **I've Found (In) Myself a Cheerleader:** _found_in_myself_cheerleader/collection?id=5035679_ (If you can't copy the link, just search "I found (in) myself a cheerleader polyvore collection".)

So we'll see in the Alps or near some cheerleaders in "I've found (in) myself a Cheerleader" – the summary is on my profile and the collection is ready too. Thanks a lot for everything!

 _Get Into The Groove._


End file.
